Lost and Found
by tomieharley
Summary: A repost. Explaination inside. Ryuhou has hurt Mimori before but this time, it is too much and she runs off alone. Cougar goes after her. Will he be able to find her? Will she want to return or go home?


Lost and Found

By: tomieharley

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime S-Cry-ed.

Author's Notes: Last week, I received notice that my songfic "Lost and Found" was being taken down from this site because it had violated their policy of having lyrics (even with a disclaimer attached) in it. I will admit that I overlooked this rule and wasn't aware of it at the time, especially since I had seen other songfics on this site. Obviously, since I can still find songfics on this site, I have come to two possible reasons why this may have happened. One reason could be that my bad luck has gotten so bad that it can reach through the web to bite me in the ass someway, somehow. Or, someone reported me without first giving me the option to edit the story or remove it myself. If this is true, then this person is a coward. If you disagree with me or don't like something in my story, then post it as a review or private message me. This also goes for reviews I have submitted to you. I have never flamed anyone. But I have given my opinion on what I like and don't like as well as suggestions. Iexpect the same from my reviewers and think it's only fair and right to do the same for them because I would _hope_ that we are all here to have fun, show our support for our favorite animes (or couples!), and/or improve our writing skills. Now for the happy ending! You can find the UNedited version of this story over at mediaminer. My ongoing story "Spring in Autumn" will hopefully be getting an update soon now that my account's suspension is over and I can now post again. But I have to rewrite some parts that had lyrics in it, so please be patient with me.

**Mimori**

Pushing her way through the crowded street, Mimori runs as fast as she can, cursing her high heels for slowing her down. There's no destination for her, she knows. Stopping is not an option. If she stops, then she'll be forced to think.

No way! I'll keep running. If I can keep running, then I want to have to think about tonight or her father or Ryuhou. She can feel herself losing control, but she bites hard on her lip, bringing her back to the present. Keep running.

People stare at her, a shimmering emerald blur of fabric and diamonds. She knows what they're seeing. The same thing everyone sees: a poor little pampered rich girl who is late to the ball. As if. I'm not even a real princess though everyone calls me one. The tiara I'm wearing now probably doesn't help much either. And even if I were, it still wouldn't be a fairy tale because what's a Princess without her Prince Charming? Tears start to fall, no matter how hard she bites her lip. Not even her own body will obey her. Her vision blurred, Mimori stumbles and falls.

Luckily, no one was around. For the first time tonight, the thought of being alone didn't bother her so much anymore. Mimori pulls herself up into a sitting position and began inspecting herself for injuries. The only causality appeared to be her shoes, her left heel cleaved in two.

Nothing's broken. Thank goodness. The pain from her skinned knees helped dull her internal pain enough for Mimori's vision to clear up so she could get a better look at her surroundings.

She found herself sitting at an entrance of the walled city's biggest park. Two pillars, each with a stone guardian lion, stood on either side of the entrance, and a wrought iron fence doors used to lock up the park after hours were thrown open though the park was usually closed by sundown. Apparently, the Star Festival wasn't just a Mainland tradition.

OW!

Mimori winces in pain, placing her right hand over her heart. She knew her heart wasn't really broken, but it never felt so fragile as it down now like a feather. Thankfully, there was no breeze at the moment.

And then it started to drizzle.

Mimori dusts herself off and kicks off her useless shoes. Unsure of where to go, Mimori wandered into the park, while girls with their boyfriends ran by her laughing. One girl bumped into her and kept running. She might as well be invisible. I wonder if invisible people cast reflections. Spying a wooden bridge nearby, she decides to test her theory.

The bridge, larger than what she thought, lay sprung over a small river. She walked onto it, stopping midway to peer over the side. Even with a full moon, she could barely make out her reflection, but it was there nonetheless. She spotted some fish or so she thought in the silvery moonlight.

Stepping down, she leans against the railing resting her head in her hand. What she tried so hard to run away from now caught up with her, and an exhausted Mimori could no longer block out tonight's horrible events. She caresses her pendant; the same one Ryuhou presented her with as a gift, for a moment before slipping the heavy keepsake off. Funny. It never felt heavy all these years. Yet, taking it off made her feel a bit lighter somehow, as if a great weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. Does this mean I should feel happy about what happened? But why do I still hurt then?

It stops raining. She gives a futile swipe at her wet face. Ryuhou. You won't come from me, will you? You'll never come for me. Will you? Will you, Ryuhou?

Why aren't you here? She clenches the charm hard in her right fist, ignoring its sharp sides cutting into her soft palm. Doesn't anybody care where I've gone?

**Cougar**

An involuntary sigh escaped from between Straight Cougar's lips. She truly is a beautiful creature, he thought to himself, watching among the crowd as Miss Mimori (or Minori as he so often liked to call her) descended towards him (the crowd really). Like she would ever approach him looking like THAT! As if!

Someone gave a low whistle beside him. "You can say that again, Cougar," Elian, a comrade and friend, remarked, smiling gently.

"Watch it, Elian," Cougar growled through clenched teeth. "That's my future wife you're talking about."

CHOMP!

Elian's best friend and yet another HOLY officer, Urizane, walked up to join them. "As if! Everyone knows MissKiryu is in love with Ryuhou. You don't stand a chance." He pulled out another watermelon.

CHOMP! CHOMP!

Clenching his fists at his sides, Cougar fought to keep his alter power under control with little success as he launched into a speedy tirade. "I beg to differ.I am just as good of a HOLY officer as Ryuhou.Even if I'm not Head Boy.Which would be such a bore and waste of time.This way I have more time to spend with Miss Minori ("Mimori!" both Elian and Urizane corrected.)What kind of friends are you.You're just jealous that I have had so much time to spend with Miss Minori ("Her name's 'Mimori.' Sheesh, I hope you get her name right before you try to ask her out _again_."), did you ever consider that fact?Of course not!So she's turned me down a few times-

"How many times _has_ she turned you down?" Urizane asked with his mouth full of watermelon. His big belly shook as he swallowed; a button on his dress shirt flew off and across the room smacking a woman in the head. The woman fell right out of her seat.

"Forty…" Elian began, eying Cougar suspiciously, who dropped his eyes quickly to the floor.

"-seven as of today."

Cougar jerked his head up. The murderous look was more than enough of a hint that it was time to leave, so Elian grabbing Urizane hurried away leaving the disgruntled looking young man alone.

With no more distractions, he scanned the crowd searching for his target. It didn't take long.

BA-BUMP!

His heart began to beat faster just like when he's driving. He placed a hand over it, not wanting it to slow down but to keep it from punching through his chest.

She stood with her father, surrounded by a bunch of businessmen, pretending not to be bored though her eyes betrayed her. They kept wandering around the room like they were searching for something. Then suddenly her face opened up to him (to everyone really if they would have paid any attention). Cougar already knew whom it was she had been searching for because she wasn't looking at him. He stood transfixed, his eyes glued to her. Shedding its mask of a stoic doll, her face seemed to soften a bit as her first real smile spread over her face.

BA-BUMP!

He sighed heavily again. My goddess! Now this was a true masterpiece. He could stand here all evening watching her. He leaned against a column for support as he lost himself in yet another daydream, starring Miss Mimori, until…

Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What is it?" Cougar asked, his eyes momentarily straying away from Miss Mimori to look at the rude fellow who had interrupted his dream.

The man, dressed in a formal tuxedo, was short like Elian and possessed a shiny bald spot right on top of his head. Cougar had never seen this man before, but considering his attire, he probably was another HOLD financial backer from the Mainland or politician. Either way he didn't give a shit. He just wished the man would go away so he could return his full attention back to Mimori who was being twirled around on the dance floor by her Ryuhou. Then her father cut in and they continued on. Maybe he could at least get one dance from her tonight? Of course, she would say 'yes' to a dance. That would be enough. For tonight though.

"SIR!" the elderly gentleman shouted. "Are you okay? You're grabbing your chest like you're having a heart attack."

Completely intoxicated with the thought of dancing with Mimori, he exploded in laughter. The frightened man jumped and attempted to move away, but no one could out speed Cougar. "Look at her," he exclaimed, grabbing the elderly gentleman by the shoulders. He forced the frightened man in front of him so he could get a better view of Miss Mimori. "LOOK AT HER.But remember she's mine.But look at her.Isn't she exquisite.She's like the sun.She hurts my eyes every time I look at her.You know, you should never look at the sun it can cause-

But before he could finish his sentence, the man broke free, screaming out "Lunatic," before hurrying away.

Shrugging his shoulders, Cougar turned back to the dance floor and caught Mimori staring at him. Their eyes briefly met before Mimori hastily glanced away.

"She really hates me," he murmured softly, turning away dejectedly.

He slipped his pink sunglasses out of his pocket and placed them atop his orange head as he strolled towards the bathrooms. I guess I'll go for a drive. This party sucks anyway.

**Mimori**

Her heart was racing so fast. She was willing to wager that even Cougar's racer couldn't match this speed. She breathed in deeply the night air and felt hungry suddenly smelling the heavy aroma of something frying. The Star Festival was being celebrated down the street tonight she knew from Cougar, who had asked her if she wanted to go tonight. Maybe she and Ryuhou…

Instead, she said, "It's a much different party than the one we first met at, don't you think?" She strolled over to the balcony railing followed by Ryuhou, who kept his hands clasped behind his back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him glance at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Ryuhou asked.

"Well, for starters, we're much older this time."

"I guess," he said. "Why did you ask to speak with me, Miss Kiryu?"

So it's Miss Kiryu again? Hmph.

She spun around to face him, the words bursting out before she could stop them. "Do you hate me, Ryuhou? Why do you refuse to acknowledge our past together? You act like I'm some complete stranger to you and I'm not! For godsakes', Ryuhou! We're betrothed to one another." Her entire body was shaking as she fought the urge to beat at this man who seemed to be more stone wall than human. I just don't understand. Why won't he talk to me? How could this be the same boy I fell in love with so many years ago?

For whatever reason, Ryuhou looked away first.

He did not speak for a long time and then when she finally decided to give up and leave, he spoke to her. "I don't hate you, Miss Kiryu. I-I-…"

He hit the cement railing with his fist, causing a dent to appear in its surface.

Concerned, Mimori stepped towards him. "Ryuhou. What is it?"

This time his voice was softer but held no hint of emotion whatsoever. "I am not the same person as I was before, Miss Kiryu. People change. Feelings change. Tonight, I'm going to tell your father that I no longer wish to marry you."

"Ryuhou! NO!" she cried, crushing herself into his back. "Please, Ryuhou, don't do this. I love you." She tightened her hold around him.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Mimori."

He turned within her arms, cradling her tear-stained face between his hands. He swallowed hard. For a minute, she thought he would kiss her, but instead, he shoved her away so hard that she fell down on her butt.

Ryuhou paused outside the door. He opened it, flooding the night with the sounds of laughter and music from within the ballroom. He never looked back at her. "The boy you fell in love with has been dead a long time, Mimori. It's time you accept this fact."

"No," she whispered. I don't believe you."

This time he did look at her. Mimori flinched. His face was completely devoid of emotion, except his eyes. No one had ever looked at her with such hatred and loathing before. She'd never expected Ryuhou would be the first.

"Go back to mainland with your father, _Princess_," he sneered. "Your _kind_ has no place here among alter-users. You're useless to me." And with those final words still ringing in her ears, Ryuhou slipped back inside to rejoin the rest of the party.

You're useless to me. That one phrase kept repeating itself over and over in her head. And before she knew it, she found herself pushing her way through the ballroom, attempting to escape. Behind her, she heard people calling her name, but Mimori refused to stop. She could think of nothing else except she wanted to be alone, forcing her body into autopilot. When she felt someone grab her arm, she instinctively lashed out blindly slapping the unfortunate person's green shades off, and still she kept going.

So here she was: alone on the most romantic night of the year. How could have things ended up like this? What now?

Ryuhou's words floated back to her on the wind. "Go back to mainland with your father, _Princess_. Your _kind_ has no place here among alter-users." He's right. I don't have a reason to stay here anymore.

A twig snaps from nearby, rousing her from her dark musings. Her attention now turns to the source of the disturbance. Squinting her eyes, she tries to pick out any human shapes within the shadows cast by a lone willow tree near the bridge. At first she sees no one. But as she began walking back, she spotted someone standing beneath the tree. Between the big full moon and the soft golden haze cast from an assorted bunch of lanterns strewn along the park's walking path, Mimori couldn't make out any of the intruder's features.

No longer frightened, she began walking faster ready to confront the person, but halted when she saw the HOLY uniform. Could it really be?

Mimori let out a loud gasp.

"Ryuhou!"

**Cougar**

Refusing to go down without a fight, Cougar reentered the ballroom and returned to chaos or so it appeared. The band wasn't playing anymore and all the guests were huddled together in small groups talking quietly amongst themselves. He instantly searched for Mimori, but when he didn't see her, he looked for her father.

He spotted him speaking quickly and gesturing frantically to Commander Zigmarl and towards an even more sour-looking Ryuhou who kept his eyes trained on the floor, he knew.

That stupid son-of-a-bitch.

Slipping on his pink shades, Cougar stalked towards his prey, fists clenching and unclenching.

But Cougar never killed Ryuhou unfortunately. Elian sensing the looming threat over their captain sent Urizane to intervene by grabbing a surprised Cougar from behind and carrying him, kicking and screaming, away to a private office.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled. "Will you let me go, Urizane? I can barely breathe."

"Not just yet, Urizane," Elian said. After all, you are the fastest alter on the planet aren't you?"

"Well, duh."

Realizing what Elian was hinting at, he stopped struggling in Urizane's arms. He hung his head in defeat. "Fine, but where is she?"

"Father and Mr. Kiryu aren't sure what to do right now. They want to hush it up. They're telling everyone that Miss Kiryu has been sick and she's apparently having a relapse or something to that effect. But…"

"I don't care about that," he snarled. "Tell me where she is, Elian."

"I thought you would never asked."

The air around Elian began to shimmer and grow brighter as he engaged his alter. Suddenly a green bubble with intricate wiring running along its surface formed around his body, encasing his body from the waste up. His voice took on a more hollow tone as if he was speaking to Cougar from deep within a cave. "She's running. Along Main Street through the crowds of the Star Festival. She's fallen. It looks like…like she's at the entrance of a park."

**Mimori**

"Afraid not, Miss Minori ("MIMORI!")," Cougar said, approaching her more surely now. "Don't worry. I thought you were a forest nymph or an angel for about eleven and a half seconds."

Mimori turns away, embarrassed at her mistake.

Of course, it wasn't Ryuhou. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! With each exclamation, she slams her already bleeding palm into the wooden rail until Cougar grabbed her injured hand. She hadn't even heard him move. Startled, she stares at her hand wrapped in his.

His touch isn't rough but he wasn't about to let go either. She hadn't realized how cold she was until his warmth seeped into her, spreading up her arm. This is what she needed, she realizes. Warmth. Comfort. Something Ryuhou would never be able to give her. Ever again. She began to cry again.

She wanted to hide her face from him. She didn't want anyone else to see how weak she really was. But she didn't have a free hand to wipe the telltale tears away.

In defeat, she hung her head, waiting for him to release her so she could clean herself up, but as the minutes ticked by, he kept holding her hand gently but firm though he said nothing.

Confused, she stared silently up at him, waiting, with tears silently running down her face.

Cougar sucked in a breath before he spoke to her. "Ryuhou would have come, but he's dealing with your father and the Commander right now."

She laughs bitterly, knowing the truth already. "It doesn't matter, but thank you, Mr. Cougar," she says offering him a watery smile. "But I think we both know that he will never come for me."

Mimori turns away ready to toss the crystal necklace over the side, but Cougar suddenly grabs her other hand. He switched sides. How did he…?

He removes his pink sunglasses and places them atop his orange spiky hair. "Are you really ready to let it go?" he asks her in a serious tone.

The way he's staring at her is so intense Mimori can't stand to hold his gaze. Instead, she pulls away easily and cradles the necklace and the hand holding it against her chest as she takes a few steps toward the railing. The whole time speaking, "Yes. The boy who gave me this is dead. Like you once said, sometimes we cling on to sentimental memories. I refuse to be that pathetic," whispering that last sentence as she let the pendant drop into the murky waters below.

This time Cougar didn't stop her. The necklace hit the river's surface with a loud 'splash' and then nothing. Yet, her mood remained the same.

"If you want to talk, I'll listen. I'm in no hurry."

Mimori whirled around, trying to discern if he is mocking her or not. For someone who hurried through every task big or small, it sounded too…_weird_. She took a minute to study him as he faced her leaning against the opposite railing.

She frowned. Straight Cougar probably the most laid back member of HOLY and yet, he always was in uniform even for tonight's party. "I thought you would have dressed up."

"Well, if you would rather talk about me, I am more than happy to comply with your wishes, Miss Mimori ("It's Mim-)"-he flashes her a wide smile-"Let me first repay your compliment and tell you how beautiful, no that's too plain, ravishing perhaps. RAVISHING! I love that word.Yet that sounds more sinister, and I want you to know that I would never do anything of the sort unless you asked me too of course. Maybe breath-taking, stun-

Laughing, Mimori held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. I get it," she said. She leant against the opposite railing, folding her arms in front of her chest. She tried to look him in the face but when she started speaking, she shyly looked down at his feet.

"Up until tonight, I knew where my life was going, but now I don't have a purpose, Cougar. I came here to be with Ryuhou, but that's not going to happen. I feel like I wasted so much time. What do I do now? Maybe Ryuhou is right. Maybe I should go back to the mainland. I _am_ useless here."

**Cougar**

He noticed Mimori's body shaking during her monologue. She's definitely one tough little cookie. One I wouldn't mind tasting.

Cougar pushed away from the railing. Acting on instinct, he draped his leather coat over her tiny shoulders. His unnatural swiftness prevented her from shrugging off his gesture as well as gave him an opportunity to touch her silky shoulders and find out what kind of shampoo she used tonight: a flower. A rose. My blooming rose. Finally!

Whether she knew he copped a feel or not, Mimori hadn't made a motion to move away from him. An excellent start! OH! What if she says 'no'? Then what? So what? I can always try again tomorrow. No, you can't, stupid! She'll return home, and then you'll have to kill yourself because what will be your point to living. OH! NO! You're right. What do I do? I don't know! Argh!

"Um, Cougar?"

Cougar stopped his pacing. He stared at her a minute, thinking.

Suddenly, his desire bursts out. "I want you to stay here. Stay with me."

Seeing she was about to argue, he rushed on, "Forgive me, Miss Minori ("It's Mimori!"), but that life definitely would not suite you at all. Way too BORING! I'm a bit disappointed with you ("WHAT? You still can't get my name right!"). However, your contradictive nature is quite entertaining and an interesting surprise. Fate happens to us all. It makes our lives more interesting when we don't know what's waiting at the finish line. You could return home. OR, you could stay here. Either way, you'll meet people who may influence your life for the better. Someone you least expect; someone that gives you a purpose. What if it isn't Ryuhou who's meant to be your purpose?"

Mimori narrowed her eyes, apparently unaware of where this was all leading. "Like who?"

Sometimes, she really could be quite naïve. Cougar stepped forward completely invading her personal space. A blushing Mimori backed up into the opposite railing, trapping herself on either side of Cougar's very long arms. Bending down so their faces were even, he said, "Me. Let me be your purpose."

Then the crying began.

What have I done? Idiot! He let his head drop in shame to her shoes.

**Mimori**

Mimori did not know what to say. It was the most sincere thing anyone had ever spoken to her before. And it was also the last thing she needed to hear tonight.

Sniffling, she opened her mouth a few times, but no words would come out. She let her eyes speak for her. Tears slid down her face in a river.

Big mistake.

He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his attention is intensely focused on studying the ground.

"You gave me a purpose when we first met," he tells her slowly, not bothering to look up. "I needed to keep living for you. You're my purpose. Why Ryuhou? Why me? It's your life"-he jerks up as if to check to see she's paying attention-"Ryuhou doesn't know what he's talking about. You can't take someone who is unsure of whether he's gay or straight seriously anyhow."

Mimori is about to argue when he puts a finger to her lips, silencing her. He leans in closer. "By the way, my first name is '_Straight_' in case you've forgotten"-he winks at her before continuing on, "You have your uses. You could save me. Find a cure. We both know I don't have a lot of time. But what time I do have, is yours. Test me. Prod me. I'll all yours. And once you see my fine physique, I'm sure you'll forget about what's-his-face. You might even let me play 'doctor' for a while-He quickly moves out of reach as she takes a swing.

"JUST KIDDING!" He laughs at his joke for about a second before turning serious again. He placed his pink shades back on before folding his arms over his chest, mirroring her.

So there they stood: Cougar waiting for her and Mimori trying to sort out her feelings from the past seven years.

She wasn't sure if she completely understood everything he said. Did he say Rhyuhou was gay? Hmmm…Could he and Kazuma…Argh! Don't think about it! Shuddering, she clutched Cougar's leather jacket closer to her body, while shaking her head quickly trying to clear her mind.

He does sound serious about his feelings towards me though, but why? "I've been so mean to you. Why would you want me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, flashing her a goofy smile. "LOVE! It's love! What can I tell you?"

Shyly, she approached him. He stood there, completely still, knowing he was taking in every movement she made. She removed his sunglasses, and gave him a brief kiss on his lips.

With both eyes closed, he ran his tongue over his lips when she broke the kiss. A wide grin spread across his face and then he shook himself like a dog would after a bath.

He accepted his glasses back from her, which he instantly pocketed. Finding his voice again, he said, "Can I take that for a 'yes'? You seemed a bit hesitant about your decision. Maybe we should try it again. A little longer this time, perhaps? AND WITH SOME TONGUE!"

He lunged for her, not bothering to use his alter speed because Mimori could barely move considering how much laughing she was doing. He didn't try to kiss her again. But he did swoop her up around her waist and spin her around enough times to make her so dizzy she could barely stand on her own. Cougar was more than happy to allow her lean on him as they stared up at the sky because now he had an excuse to wrap his arm around her waist.

Her life would definitely not be monotonous now, she thought, feeling Cougar squeeze her closer to him.

A shooting star shot across the sky suddenly, and Mimori closed her eyes quickly to make a wish unaware Cougar is watching her out of the corner of his eye.

I hope Cougar's life is a long one and full of happiness.

"Mimori, I don't think that's a star."

Mimori jerked her head to see the shooting star, along with a second one, zooming back and forth across the sky in all sorts of patterns. Little explosions like fireworks going off when the two 'stars' meet. Suddenly, one of the 'stars' appeared to be heading in their direction.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"I think-yep, it's Kazuya (You mean, Kazuma, don't you?)," he stated flatly. "He should be here in about…NOW!"

Releasing his alter power, he swept Mimori up into his arms and flew out of the way just as Kazuma, an enemy of HOLY, crashed straight through the bridge and the very same spot where they stood previously.

Like a skipping stone, he bounced three times off the water before coming to a rest against the opposite bank where Cougar and Mimori now stood transfixed, or rather, Cougar since he still held Mimori in his arms. While other HOLY members rushed over to check on Kazuma, Ryuhou dropped down out of the sky beside them. He must have been the other 'star,' Mimori realized suddenly. He doesn't look too happy.

Sensing a possible fight, Cougar lowered Mimori to the ground and placed himself protectively in front of her. He threw his left arm out in front of her to keep her back. He slid his shades back on.

But he never lost his sense of humor even before a fight. To Ryuhou, he casually called out, "Hey, man! What's up?"

"So this is where you were, Cougar," Ryuhou replied frostily. "We could have used you."

"I doubt it," Cougar said. "You were never the one for teamwork. Besides, three's a crowd."

"Watch it, Cougar!" Ryuhou said, his body glowing. He took a step towards him.

"Or you'll what?" Mimori asked, stepping out from behind Cougar.

She marched up to Ryuhou and stared him straight in the face. "He came here to protect me. I could have been killed," she yelled, gesturing towards the remains of the bridge. "All you cared about is Kazuma. You didn't think for a second about any possible innocent bystanders getting hurt, did you?" Without waiting for an answer, she spun around to return to Cougar.

"Mimori!"

She stopped and turned again to face him. "It's _Miss_ Kiryu to you," she said politely smiling.

With those last words, she turned her back on him and faced Cougar, who pushed his glasses back up his nose, but not before Mimori saw the mischievous gleam in them. "Cougar, could we go? I'm kind of hungry."

"Absolutely!" he answered, his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. He bowed. Then he offered her his arm, along with her forgotten shoes. "Shall we, my darling?"

"Absolutely!"

The End.

So how was it? Better with the lyrics or without? Personally, I think the story does well without the lyrics, but still...I miss hearing the song in my head every time I read the lyrics. At least I have the song on my computer.


End file.
